starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege tank (StarCraft II)
Terran Dominion Orlan's Mercenaries Tosh's Goons Raynor's Raiders (2504—) Moebius Corps |campname= Wings of Liberty Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role= *Heavy infantry tank *Armoured support *Mobile artillery |useguns= *90 mm twin cannons *180 mm shock cannonCrucio Siege Tank. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-08. |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= *Ground *Mechanical |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=125 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=31 |produced=Factory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= *Tech lab *Tech reactor (attached) |hotkey=S |speed=3.15 |accel=1000 |lataccel=64 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.875 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=175 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=90 mm twin cannon |gun1strength=15 (+10 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.74 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+2/+1 vs armored |gun2name=180 mm shock cannon |gun2strength=40 (+30 vs armored) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool= *''WoL'' 3 *''HotS'' 2.8 *''LotV'' 2.14 |gun2range=2-13 |gun2upgrd=+4 (+1 vs armored) |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=700 |makescore=350 |lostscore= |notes=Switches between roles. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The siege tank provides the terrans with a marriage between armored infantry support and mobile, long range firepower. Game Unit The siege tank continues to function as it did in previous games with the dual tank and artillery modes, except it doesn't require as much support as is needed in the original StarCraft. While in "siege mode", the tank cannot fire at "point-blank" range; this "dead zone" leaves the tank vulnerable to attacks by melee units. It is also highly vulnerable to air units. The siege tank bobs slightly when it stops moving.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. ;Strategy Siege tanks are strong against s and s, and weak against thors, immortals, and s. Given its firepower, siege tanks are also popular with marines and marauders, providing artillery support for both defensive and offensive roles. When combined with the MMM combo, it is especially effective against roaches, stalkers and even deterring colossi to an extent. Groups of siege tanks do not "overfire". If one zergling attacks 12 tanks, only one tank fires because only one shell is needed for the kill. This means that enemies can no longer take advantage of the tank's slow shot cooldown, further increasing its power and versatility. ;Combined arms Splitting tanks in multiple groups prevents a tank column from entering siege mode all at once and out of position. Other units should screen tanks in siege mode; this prevents tanks from being hit from friendly shock cannon fire when enemy units close the minimum range. The tank's siege mode range is greater than its sight range; supporting a tank with spotters is useful. Building an army of both siege tanks and thors is possible, but expensive. The combination is difficult to stop.Getting an army of both is quite expensive- though if you can build the momentum, it is quite difficult to stop this ranged combination. Karune. 2008-05-22. Is terran turtling going to be as powerful. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. Siege tanks do not operate well in conjunction with widow mines, as the damage they can do to enemy units (killing them) prevents widow mines from detonating.2012-06-15, David Kim Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Campaign Siege tanks are unlocked by playing the mission "The Dig", available after Chief Engineer Rory Swann was able to procure them for Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, Jim Raynor and Rory Swann can build siege tanks, but have different upgrades for them. Siege tech is automatically researched in this gameplay mode. Nova can construct the advanced Heavy siege tank, with enhanced armor and life. Upgrades and Abilities ;Raynor Upgrades ;Swann Upgrades Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, siege tanks can equip one of various provided upgrades and abilities for each mission. Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Siege Tank Quotations Development The siege tank was premiered in the 2007 World Wide Invitation, at which much criticism was levied at the tank for its "cartoonish" appearence. One of the earliest revisions once the game went public was making the siege tank grittier and more detailed to appease the fans. Once this was accomplished, there was a stigma on the development team that the siege tank should be left alone as to avoid another backlash. However, this had to be confronted with the development of the Siege Breakers.2010, Starcraft 2: Terran Siege Tank. Accessed on 2011-07-20 In Legacy of the Void, siege tanks could be transported by the medivac while in Siege Mode. They were carried underneath the medivac, visible.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. A 1.432015-10-23, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 23, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-25 second delay occured between dropping and the tank firing.2015-09-03, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 3, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-09 This was removed in Patch 3.8.2016-11-14, Patch 3.8 Preview: Major Patch for Multiplayer. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-28-11 References Category:StarCraft II Terran units